e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Shizuka
) |Birth = Osaka Prefecture, Japan |Blood = O |Height = 158cm |Occupation = Singer, performer, actress |Years Active = 2002-present |Labels = avex trax (2002-2008) Rhythm Republic (2008-2009) rhythm zone (2009-present) |Agency = Avex Management (2002-2009) LDH (2009-present) |Members = Dream (2002-present) E-girls (2011-present) DANCE EARTH PARTY (2014-present) |Website = Profile on Dream Website Profile on E-girls Website 755 account}} Nishida Shizuka (西田静香), better known by her stage name Shizuka (also known as Dream Shizuka during solo activities), is a Japanese pop singer, actress and performer. She is a member of the girl groups Dream and E-girls and since 2014, she is also a member of the unit DANCE EARTH PARTY. When she first joined the group, in July 2002, Shizuka was a supporting vocalist and backup dancer. Later on, she took dance lessons with member Erie, and subsequently, she was more recognized for her dance ability. Since Dream's rebirth in 2009 as a 6-member group, she has been featured prominently as a main vocalist alongside member Aya. She became the leader of the group after Kana left. In 2014, her leader position on Dream went to member Ami. Works dream / DRM / Dream Release Participation ; Singles * MUSIC IS MY THING * I ♥(Love dream) world * Identity -prologue- * PURE * Love Generation * Soyokaze no Shirabe / STORY * Perfect Girls / To The Top * Breakout * My Way ~ULala~ * Ev'rybody Alright! * Only You * Darling * Konna ni mo * Blanket Snow ; Digital Singles * Touchy Touchy * Electric * Tasty * to you * Dreaming Girls * MY DAY, ONE WAY * Wanna Wanna Go! ; EP / Albums * dream world * ID * 777 ~Best of dreams~ * dream meets Best Hits avex * 777 -another side story- * Natsuiro * Boy meets Girl * 7th Anniversary Best * Greatest Live Hits * (avex ARCHIVES) COMPLETE BEST dream * DRM * Hands Up! E-girls song participation ;Singles * Celebration! ** CAT'S EYE * One Two Three ** Tadaima! * "Follow Me" single ** Suki Desuka? ** Himawari (E-Girls Version) * THE NEVER ENDING STORY ** JUST IN LOVE * CANDY SMILE ** love letter * Gomennasai no Kissing You ** Koi no Boogie Woogie Train * Kurukuru ** Sayonara ** Winter Love ~Ai no Okurimono~ ** I Heard A Rumour ~Uwasa Wassap!~ * Diamond Only * E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- ** Chocolat * "Odoru Ponpokorin" single ** Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! * Highschool♡love * Mr.Snowman ** Move It! -Dream & E-girls TIME- * Anniversary!! ** Saturday Night ~Rock na Yoru ni Mahou wo Kakete~ * Dance Dance Dance ** Hey! You! ** EXPRESS -Do Your Dance- * Merry×Merry Xmas★ ** White Angel ** Boom Boom Christmas * E.G. summer RIDER ** Kikai Shikake no Bye! Bye! ** Party In The Sun * Pink Champagne ; Albums * Lesson 1 ** Shiny girls * COLORFUL POP ** RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ ** A S A P ** Mirai e ** Yakusoku no Basho * E.G. TIME ** Music Flyer ** Rock n Roll Widow ** Jiyuu no Megami ~Yuvuraia~ ** Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ (Dream & E-girls version) * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- ** DANCE WITH ME NOW! ** Shukko sa! ~Sail Out For Someone~ ; Other songs * I SHOULD BE SO LUCKY * STRAWBERRY Sadistic DANCE EARTH PARTY song participation ; Singles * PEACE SUNSHINE * BEAUTIFUL NAME ** PEACE SUNSHINE (Acoustic Version) * DREAMERS' PARADISE * NEO ZIPANG ~UTAGE~ Cinema / Television ; Dramas * 2014 Koibumi Biyori (episode 10) ; Movies * 2015 Red Skies at Night Shizuka through the years Shizuka - EG Smile.jpg|Shizuka promoting E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- (January 2016) Shizuka - Merry Merry Xmas.png|Shizuka promoting "Merry×Merry Xmas★" (December 2015) Shizuka - Dreamers' Paradise.jpg|Shizuka promoting "DREAMERS' PARADISE" (November 2015) Shizuka - Blanket Snow.jpg|Shizuka promoting "Blanket Snow" (October 2015) 48006653.jpeg|Shizuka promoting "Dance Dance Dance" (September 2015) Shizuka - Beautiful Name.jpg|Shizuka promoting "BEAUTIFUL NAME" (July 2015) Shizuka-E-girls-Anniversary-e-girls-38408298-350-495.jpg|Shizuka promoting "Anniversary!!" (April 2015) Shizuka - Konnanimo.png|Shizuka promoting "Konna ni mo" (January 2015) Shizuka_Darling.jpg|Shizuka promoting "Darling" (October 2014) shizukafddf.jpg|Shizuka promoting "Highschool♡love" (August 2014) feoqjo.jpg|Shizuka promoting COLORFUL POP (February 2014) mighggh.jpg|Shizuka promoting "Diamond Only" (January 2014) mig.jpg|Shizuka promoting "Kurukuru" (October 2013) Shizuka_Only_You.jpg|Shizuka promoting "Only You" (April 2013) tumblr_mkcjq5fJcf1rcx03to1_400.jpg|Shizuka promoting Lesson 1 (March 2013) BEmhBPtCIAIpOtZ.jpg|Shizuka promoting "CANDY SMILE" (February 2013) caaf258f6ade9085d401efdb909532ba.jpg|Shizuka promoting "Follow Me" (September 2012) 13892274_218x291.jpeg|Shizuka promoting "One Two Three" (March 2012) dream_shizuka.jpg|Shizuka promoting "Celebration!" (November 2011) 20130112190104Shizuka.jpg|Shizuka promoting "Dreaming Girls" (August 2011) up_210672_max.jpg|Shizuka promoting "Perfect Girls / To The Top" (August 2009) Trivia * She is a graduate of the dance/vocal school, CALESS in Osaka. * Former Representative Number: 06 * Former Representative Color: Blue * Describes herself as a tsundere type who lacks self-awareness. * Likes: Doing her nails, playing with machinery, collecting bags, reading, Western food * Charm Point: Eyes * She is currently the member with most participations on E-girls' songs. Honorary Titles Category:2002 Debut Category:E-girls Members Category:Members from Osaka Category:Dream Members Category:Blood Type O Category:1988 Births Category:Singers Category:Performers Category:Actresses Category:E-girls Category:Dream Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Members